Kanojo no Nikki
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: First chapter of Her Diary: Japanese version. To continue, please do read the english one! I just wanted to try japanese. NaLu. Lucy wa shinde iru. Tadashi, kanojo wa ikite iru kanojo no saigo no shū ni fukuma reru kanojo to no nikki o motte ita..Kanojo ga dono yō ni shinda no?


Yo! Konnichiwa minna! So, I'm just trying to make a japanese fan fiction. If you find anything wrong, tell me. I'm a filipino. And I love to study japanese so I could watch anime without subs! Feel me right? I'm gonna post an english version of this too! So, thanks for reading!

* * *

Yo! Konnichiwa minna! Eto, Ore wa Nihon no fan fiction o shiyou to shite iru. Kimitachi wa nanika mondai o mitsukete baai, oshiete shite kudasai! Ore wa, filipino desu, to Atashi ga jimaku nashi de anime o miru koto ga dekiru node, watashi wa nihongo o benkyo suru no go daisuki! Ore mo kore no eigo-ban o toko suru tsumorida! Maa, yonde kurete arigato!

Romaji only.. :( Gomenasai!

* * *

Dai ichi-sho: Lucy wa...

Ichiju gatsu, ju ni..

"Yosh! Tadaima!" Natsu ga sakenda to shite kare to Happy wa girudo ni haitta. Sono tsuki ni yotte, tenki wa hie hajime ita. Kurisumasu mo chikaku ni atta. Natsu to Happy ga wazuka san-nichi no shigoto kara kaette ikimashita, girudo de Lucy o nokoshi.

"Mira! Lucy wa doko da?" Kare wa tazuneta, kare wa hohoen.

"Gomen, Natsu. Lucy wa kokode wa nakatta kino kara." Mira wa teburu o fukinagara setsumei.

"Soka. Ja! Happy, ike! Lucy no ie ni!" Kare wa sonogo, kare no ken o ageta girudo o satta. Natsu wa so Lucy o mite kofun shite ita. Kare wa kanojo ni nanika o tsutaetakatta. Kare wa kare no kao ni okina egao o torinozoite inai, kanojo no ie ni arui.

"Lucy! Ore da! Natsu! Mira ni wa, girudo de kino wa nakatta to itte kuremashita. Lucy!" Kare wa kanojo no tobira o nokku shita to shite, kare wa saken. Kare wa mado kara nairu koto o kimeta nochi, nin'i no kaito o ete inai, tameiki o tsuita.

"Lu-Lucy? Ne! Okiru! Lu-" Natsu wa kanojo no tsukue no ue ni Lucy no suimin o mitsukeru, ni tobikon. Kare wa kanojo no kata ni fureta nochi, kanojo ni mukatte arui. Kare no me ni wa, shokku o ukete kanjite, shukusho shita. Lucy wa samukatta. Sore ga seijode wa nakatta.

"Lucy, mado wa aiteiru tokiha, neta no ka? Omae hontoni samui da!" Kare ga shinpai shite shutoku shi hajimeta.

"Lucy.. Okiru.. Oretachi da! Lucy.. Onegai.. Anata wa kowai desu.." Happy wa kanojo no hoho o tsutstui. Natsu to Happy ga otagai o mite. Natsu wa tasuke o eru tame ni girudo ni Lucy o jisan suru koto o kettei.

"Ne, Lucy! O-ki-ru! Ore wa kimi ga omoi makuragi shiranakatta!" kare no ude no naka de Lucy o hakonde iru ma natsu wa itta. Lucy no taion wa hontoni kare o nayama sete ita. Kanojo wa amarini mo samukatta. Shikashi, kare wa sore dake de tenkoda to omottashi, kare no karada ga amarini mo astukatta koto.

"Oi, minna! Ore ga atashitoisshoni koko de Lucy o motarashita. Kanojo ga mewosamasu shittakunai! Soshite, kanojo no karada wa totemo samui desu. Ore ga Lucy wa byokida to omoimasu." kare wa isu ni kanojo o kiko. Erza wa, Lucy ga atta basho ni chikai iki. Kanojo ga Lucy no gaku ni kanojo no tenoko o oku. Kanojo no me wa shukusho shita. Natsu wa tadashikatta. Kanojo wa totemo samukatta.

"L-lucy?" Erza wa sukoshi atozusari. Kanojo wa sugu ni sore ni fureta nochi, Lucy no tekubi ni kanojo no me o shifuto. Kanojo wa kanojo no shinpaku o chekku shita. Erza wa kotoba no sotto ni atta. Namida ga kanojo no kao kara ochi hajimeta. Lucy wa.. Lucy wa shinde iru. Kanojo wa nani mo iu koto ga dekiru mae ni, hokanohito ga sudeni message ga hyōji sa , Natsu o nozoku..

"So? Lucy wa dodesu ka? Kanojo ga me o samasu no o watashi wa matsu koto ga dekinai! Omaetachi to nandesuka? Henna daro.." Kare wa kare no atama ni kizu.

"Natsu.. Kikoeru. Lucy wa... Lucy wa nakunatte iru.." Erza wa itta.

"Nani? Nakunatte? Naze? Lucy wa koko!" Natsu wa itta.

"Chigau.. Natsu.. Lucy wa.. Lucy wa shinde iru.."

* * *

Yosh! Ikagadeshita ka? Tusugi ni shode wa, nagaku narimasu. Kono mijikai mono no tame ni moshiwakearimasen! Ne, nanika ? Oshoete! Arigato gozaimasu!

Ne, watashi wa koko de sore o shūryō suru koto o ga hanashi o tsudzuketai baai wa, eigo-ban o yondekudasai! Ore wa chodo Nihon tameshita mitakatta!

ja ne!


End file.
